Multi-scoop grabs for material transfer serve in particular the loading of bulk material, fine and coarse scrap and demolition waste or also for the loading of VA steels. These materials are abrasive materials which often have a substantially higher hardness than the picking-up tool or the grab. A substantial material removal thereby takes place at the grab scoops after a relatively short time. For construction reasons, in particular due to the required toughness, the grab scoops are made from a material which is not so resistant so that the wear is very high overall.
To increase the service life of the grab scoops, the grab scoops are currently regenerated by so-called armor plating using an electrode. This build-up welding is very time-consuming and it is necessary to dismantle the total grab scoop for this regeneration of the grab scoops.